


Worship

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [10]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam follows through on the incentive that he promised Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Heatwave](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7366480) but, in all honest, it should (sort of) work as a standalone.

By the time that they finally made it back to the house, it was pretty much Wes’ usual bedtime. Neither Lucas nor Adam had needed much persuasion to stay out later and enjoy the weather and, rather than having to cook when they got home, they’d stopped for a pizza on their way back. Halfway through their meal, Wes was visibly drooping and, to both men’s relief, needed no persuasion to go to bed once he had extracted the promise of a BBQ the following day. While Adam shepherded his sleepy son to bed, Lucas busied himself with rinsing out their damp swimming gear and hanging it out to dry in preparation for the next time they were needed.  
  
As he did so, Lucas couldn’t help but reflect on the day. Just as he had expected, he had been the recipient of more than a few stares but, for the most part, they had seemed to be more curious than anything else. There had been two burly-looking men who had given him strange looks, as though they knew the precise meaning of the ink on his torso but Lucas had done his utmost to simply ignore them. Even so, he had spent the rest of the day feeling considerably more self-conscious than usual. Lucas was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was utterly oblivious to the fact that Adam had returned until he felt hands on his hips and he actually jumped in shock.  
  
“Shit! Adam! When did you appear?”  
  
“A couple of minutes ago. I did call out to you but you were miles away. Everything okay?”  
  
“Yeah, absolutely fine.” Lucas could tell Adam wasn’t convinced but decided to ignore that little detail and carried on talking. “Is Wes in bed?”  
  
“Yeah, already conked out. We won’t hear a peep out of him all night, which is a very good thing if you ask me.”  
  
“Oh yes?” Lucas had difficulty holding back the shiver that ran through him as Adam’s lips grazed the back of his neck while one hand slid against the inside of Lucas’ wrist before lacing their fingers together.  
  
“Oh yes. I believe I have a promise to keep.”  
  
Lucas allowed Adam to use his grip on Lucas’ hand to tug him upstairs. It was only as they passed Wes’ room that Lucas dug his heels in and slowed their pace somewhat.  
  
“Are you sure that Wes is asleep? What if he wakes up?”  
  
“I promise you, Wes is fast asleep and nothing short of an earthquake will wake him up. And, even if he did wake up, he’s a bit too old to be crawling into bed with his dad. Just relax, will you?”  
  
Lucas sent Adam an incredulous look but allowed himself to be tugged into their bedroom with the door being firmly shut behind them. Once inside, Lucas fought the urge to squirm at the full weight of Adam’s appreciative gaze upon him. Adam clearly knew that as his gaze softened and he stepped forward, his hands automatically going to Lucas’ hips.  
  
“One of these days, you’re going to believe me when I tell you how attractive I find you, how attractive you are. Until then, I will happily take every opportunity that I can to try and prove it to you. Starting now.”  
  
Adam leant in and brushed a kiss against Lucas’ lips before starting to walk backwards towards the bed. Stopping just before he tumbled backwards, Adam let go of his grasp on Lucas’ hand and instead opted to take hold of the hem of Lucas’ t-shirt and tug it over his head. There was a moment where Lucas resisted him and Adam struggled with the fabric before Lucas went pliant. Temporarily taken aback, Adam quickly recovered himself and summarily stripped them, pushing Lucas back onto the bed as soon as he was naked. He tried to soften the hunger in his gaze as he saw Lucas fighting the urge to try and cover himself up but wasn’t entirely sure of his success.  
  
Adam hated this, hated the fact that even this far into their relationship, Lucas doubted that Adam found him attractive. He had understood it at the beginning; Lucas had been close to being scrawny and loathed the tattoos that adorned his skin, as well as himself. Now, after months of proper food and gym sessions, Lucas was far from scrawny but he still hated the tattoos. Adam could understand that though, at least to an extent. After all, they had been all but forced upon Lucas but Adam himself had a sort of inexplicable fondness for them. They were part of Lucas now and he couldn’t really imagine Lucas without them. Knowing that the longer he tried to draw things out the more uncomfortable Lucas would get, Adam crawled onto the bed and stretched himself out so that he was half-lying next to Lucas, half on top of him and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling back just far enough for his words to be audible.  
  
“Just relax … or try to.”  
  
Tangling their fingers together, Adam raised Lucas’ hand so that he could press his lips to the words “omerta” and “MNP” that decorated the inside of Lucas’ right wrist before moving to straddle Lucas’ hips, leaving a trail of kisses and teasing nips across the broad chest until he reached the lines of Cyrillic that were emblazoned upon the inside of Lucas’ left bicep. He laved the words with his tongue, accompanying it with a nip to the muscle that startled a huff of laughter from Lucas. Satisfied that Lucas was finally starting to relax, Adam anointed the five dots on the inside of Lucas’ left wrist with a kiss before turning his attention to Lucas’ torso.  
  
Here was the one that Adam knew Lucas liked the most out of all of his tattoos; the copy of William Blake’s _Ancient of Days_. This was the one that Lucas identified with the most. Aware that Lucas was watching him somewhat wide-eyed, Adam took his time tracing each and every line with gentle fingers and then again with lips and tongue until Lucas was squirming at the sensations. Only then did Adam turn his attention lower to the words “Gnothi Seauton”. Raising his eyes to lock gazes with Lucas, Adam proceeded to trace each and every letter with his tongue. He had barely reached the end of the first word before he was having to bracket Lucas’ hips with his hands, holding them down as Lucas’ interest in Adam’s ministrations was making itself known.  
  
Feeling in the mood to tease Lucas somewhat, when Adam had finished tracing the last letters of “Seauton”, he turned his attention lower. Flicking his eyes up, he saw Lucas watching him somewhat dazedly and Adam couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of how Lucas was going to react to Adam’s next actions.  
  
Before Lucas had the chance to say anything, Adam licked a broad stripe up the underside of Lucas’ cock before completely engulfing it in his mouth. Lucas gave a loud yell before he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his next cries as Adam hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Adam watched Lucas carefully as he utilised every scrap of knowledge that he had stored up over the course of their relationship, taking note of Lucas’ responses – the way his free hand fisted in the bed sheets, how his hips bucked against Adam’s grasp. When he sensed that Lucas was getting close to his release Adam pulled back, letting Lucas’ cock slip from his mouth with a slick pop and ignoring the string of expletives that fell from Lucas’ lips as he did so. Avoiding Lucas’ flailing hands as they tried to direct him back to Lucas’ cock, Adam placed a sharp nip to the jut of Lucas’ hipbone before slapping the same place to encourage Lucas to roll over onto his stomach.  
  
As Adam had expected, Lucas went reluctantly; the tattoo which covered the majority of Lucas’ back was the one that he hated the most. Eight onion domes, all of them topped with a Russian cross, each other them signifying a year in prison; eight years of Lucas’ life that had been stolen from him. Any tension that had drained from Lucas’ body was back with a vengeance and Adam cursed mentally; he was going to have to do some work before he could continue with his original plans. Moving fairly quickly but methodically, he focused on massaging all of the tension out of Lucas’ body, feeling rather pleased with himself when he felt a bit more tension leave Lucas’ body with every pass of his hands.  
  
Only when Lucas was sprawled boneless across the bed did Adam continue with his original plan. Completely disregarding Lucas’ feeble protest, Adam lavished the huge back piece with attention, first from his fingers and his lips and tongue until Lucas was moaning softly and pressing back into Adam. Biting back a smile, he pressed one more kiss to the swell of Lucas’ arse before moving away. He’d got barely halfway off the bed when Lucas’ hand clamped around his wrist, stopping him from going anywhere.  
  
“Wha? Where’re you goin’?” Lucas’ voice was slightly slurred and he seemed slightly dazed as he squinted at Adam.  
  
Ignoring the strain on his shoulder, Adam stretched a bit further and, after a bit of blind fumbling in the drawer of the bedside table, produced both lube and a couple of foil packages which he deposited on the pillow in front of Lucas’ face. “I believe I promised you something, unless you’ve changed your mind?”  
  
Lucas didn’t bother to answer, instead wordlessly opening the lube and fumbling the slick over Adam’s fingers. Adam took the hint and prepared Lucas as best as he could, despite the somewhat awkward angle due to their positions, before ripping open one of the foil packets with his teeth and rolling on the condom, squeezing the base of his cock so that he didn’t end this too quickly. Taking his time, and refusing to let Lucas speed things up, Adam sank into Lucas until his hips were pressing into Lucas’ arse and then he stopped.  
  
There was one last tattoo that Adam had ignored thus far, that he had intentionally left until last, until now. Whereas the Blake was Lucas’ favourite, this was Adam’s and it was the partial Cicero quote below Lucas’ neck, across the top of his shoulder blades.  
  
“Dum Spiro Spero.”  
  
While I breathe, I hope.  
  
No truer words applied to Lucas. It was a combination of hope and sheer resilience that had seen Lucas through his incarceration, that had seen him survive where lesser men would have crumbled. Appreciative beyond words that hope had brought Lucas back to him, Adam reached over and laced their fingers together as he pressed kiss after kiss to the inscription as he slowly started to move. Despite Lucas’ pleas for more and his attempts to make Adam move faster, Adam kept to the pace that he had set wanting to prolong things as long as possible, wanting to show Lucas how much Adam worshipped him, tattoos and all.  
  
Nevertheless, despite Adam’s best efforts, it wasn’t too long before they were both falling over the edge into orgasm, muffling their cries in each other’s mouths. Wrung out, Adam collapsed over Lucas’ back, pressing kisses to whatever bits of sweat-damp skin that he could before summoning the energy to pull himself out of Lucas and go in search of a cloth to clean themselves up with. Padding back over to the bed with a cloth in hand, Adam carefully wiped Lucas clean before stripping away the soiled comforter and prodding Lucas under the covers, sliding in after him. Pressing a tender kiss to Lucas’ lips, Adam wrapped himself around the taller man, feeling Lucas melt back into Adam’s embrace.  
  
“Do you believe me now?”  
  
There was a hesitation that had Adam panicking internally before Lucas finally spoke. “Yes. Deep down I think I always have but my head needs to keep being reminded.”  
  
“Trust me Lucas, that will never be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/251285.html)


End file.
